moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Red Sonja
thumb|265px Red Sonja es una película de 1985 dirigida por un veterano en películas de acción y/o fantasía, Richard Fleischer. La película de espada y hechicería está interpretada por Brigitte Nielsen y Arnold Schwarzenegger. Argumento La historia comienza mostrando como los padres y el hermano de Red Sonja son masacrados y ella es violada por los soldados al servicio de la malvada Reina Gedren (reina de Berkubane, el Reino de la noche eterna) como castigo al rechazar la primera favores sexuales de esta última y además por dejar una cicatriz en el rostro de la Reina. Esa misma noche y mientras yace en el suelo tras la violación, Sonja es visitada por un espíritu que le proporciona la fuerza necesaria para que se pueda vengar. Se produce un salto temporal y la siguiente escena muestra un templo lleno de sacerdotisas vestidas de blanco. Se están preparando para destruir un orbe verde brillante llamado Talismán. Este peligroso artefacto tiene una potencia destructiva que aumenta conforme se expone a la luz y según la leyenda solo puede ser tocado por mujeres, los hombres perecen con su contacto. Gedren, que porta una máscara dorada para cubrirse la cicatriz, e Ikol, su ayudante de campo, atacan el templo con su ejército. Tras robar el Talismán manda encarcelar a las sacerdotisas que habían sobrevivido al ataque, pero una de ellas Varna consigue escapar aunque es mortalmente herida por una flecha muriendo poco tiempo después en los brazos de Lord Kalidor a quien pida ayuda para encontrar a su hermana Red Sonja. Varna con su último aliento de vida consigue contarle a Sonja lo sucedido en el templo, y la urge a buscar el Talismán y destruirlo, para evitar que el mundo acabe hecho añicos por tormentas y terremotos. Sonja que ya se consideraba preparada tras haber estado entrenando con un maestro de armas chino parte a la búsqueda del Talismán. Justo antes de salir Sonja observa a lo lejos una tormenta lo que quiere decir que el Talismán está siendo usado. Kalidor ofrece su ayuda pero ella le responde que no necesita la ayuda de ningún varón y parte hacia el reino de Hablock, devastado por la tormenta, dónde se encuentra con el joven Príncipe Tarn, un niño presumido y arrogante, y su leal servidor, Falkon, quienes le informan que el Reino ha sido arrasado por Gedren debido a que Tarn no aceptó rendirse, pero que este ya está formando un nuevo ejército al que invita a unirse a Sonja, pero esta lo rechaza y se va sola, mientras Kalidor la sigue a distancia. De camino, Sonja tiene un encontronazo con Lord Brytag, tras acabar con él y viéndose rodeada por el ejército de este, solo la intervención de Kalidor la salva, Sonja se escapa dejando a Kalidor lidiar con el ejército. Nuevamente se vuelve a encontrar con Falkon quien le informa que Tarn ha sido capturado y está siendo torturado por bandidos, Falkon y ella lo rescatan y parten los tres hacia Berkubane. En el castillo de Berkubane Gedren colocá el Talismán en una habitación rodeado de velas para amplificar su poder, pese a que Ikol le previene que de esta manera el poder del Talismán será incontrolable. El hechicero de la Reina le muestra que Sonja y su grupo se acercan, así que conjura una tormenta para que se resguarden en una caverna y poder traerla hasta el castillo sin ningún daño. Para conseguir capturarlos sueltan en la caverna un monstruo, Sonja no encuentra la manera de matarlo y Kalidor vuelve a intervenir ayudándola a cegar al monstruo para que todos puedan huir. Sonja finalmente acepta la compañía de Kalidor pero le dice que "nunca se acostará con un hombre a menos que este pueda derrotarla en un combate". Esa misma noche Kalidor la desafía a uno, pero no consigue ganarla. El grupo de Sonja se infiltra en el castillo y Sonja se enfrenta a Gedren mientras el resto se ocupa de los guardias. El Talismán cuyo poder estaba creciendo incontroladamente rasga el suelo y muestra un foso de lava fundida, donde tras un combate, Sonja envía malherida tanto a Gedren como al Talismán cuya destrucción provoca una reacción en cadena que comienza a destruir el castillo, todos consiguen huir mientras el castillo cae al foso de lava y Sonja y Kalidor se besan. Producción La compañía de Dino De Laurentiis produjo la película junto a Famous Films. De Laurentiis se encargó de la distribución internacional mientras que Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer hizo lo propio en Estados Unidos. Reparto Sandahl Bergman interpretó a Valeria en la película Conan el Bárbaro y le fue ofrecido el papel de Red Sonja pero prefirió interpretar el papel de la Reina Gedren. Dino De Laurentiis estuvo buscando una actriz con aspecto de amazona, ocho semanas antes del comienzo del rodaje de la película y vio a Brigitte Nielsen en la portada de una revista. La actriz nacida en Helsingborg, Dinamarca tenía entonces veintiún años y se encontraba en Milán, Italia, trabajando de modelo. Entonces fue a Roma a hacer una prueba de cámara y allí consiguió su primer papel cinematográfico. Arnold Schwarzenegger había cosechado un gran éxito en sus anteriores películas, y su próximo papel como The Terminator, en la película de James Cameron, era un gran paso adelante. Dino De Laurentiis le ofreció a Schwarzenegger hacer un cameo en Red Sonja y aparecer segundo en los títulos de crédito, el actor se sintió moralmente obligado a participar y trabajó en la película solamente tres semanas. Posteriormente, se enfadó con De Laurentiis cuando se enteró que había sido situado en primer lugar en los títulos de crédito. Localizaciones Red Sonja fue rodada en distintos lugares de Italia como Celano, la región de Abruzzo y en los estudios cinematográficos de Stabilimenti Cinematografici Pontini en Roma. Música La banda sonora estuvo compuesta por Ennio Morricone, uno de los compositores más reputados que compuso bandas sonoras originales famosas como Il buono, il brutto, il cattivo o La misión. La banda sonora de Red Sonja usa una estructura melódica parecida a la empleado por Basil Poledouris en Conan el Bárbaro pero con diferentes instrumentos. Emplea una melodía parecida para el personaje interpretado por Arnold Schwarzenegger, pero las melodías escogidas para el personaje Red Sonja basadas en trompeta son consideradas de menor calidad. La música hace uso de ritmos electrónicos. Crítica y taquilla Red Sonja fue un fracaso en taquilla recaudando solamente 6.948.633,00 $. Recibiendo además muy malas críticas. La esposa de Arnold Schwarzenegger, Maria Shriver, le dijo a su marido el día del estreno: "si esto no acaba con tu carrera, nada lo hará". El crítico Leonard Maltin la definió como "espectacularmente tonta… la parte más divertida de la película es decidir quién interpreta peor papel: Brigitte Nielsen o Sandahl Bergman". Con ocasión del estreno de Terminator Salvation realizó una entrevista para la CNN donde hablaba del estreno de la citada película, y de sus obras pasadas. En concreto al referirse a las películas Red Sonja y Hércules en Nueva York '' dijo que eran "malas, verlas es una tortura. Son lastimeras". It's the worst film I have ever made." He joked, "Now, when my kids get out of line, they're sent to their room and forced to watch Red Sonja ten times. I never have too much trouble with them Rotten Tomatoes le otorga una puntuación del 17% "y algunos críticos la definieron como "horrorosamente cómica" o "una mala tontería de espada y brujería que no se deja ni ver". En The Encyclopedia of Fantasy se escribió que era "una película de serie B con mala caracterización, mala actuación y con una trama de espada y brujería llena de clichés". Además, acusaba a la película de ser homofóbica puesto que refleja la homosexualidad como algo malo. Gedren es presentada como una lesbiana cuya rivalidad con Red Sonja está causada porque esta rechazó una vez sus favores sexuales. Premios * Premio Golden Raspberry (Razzie) en 1985 a la peor nueva estrella a Brigitte Nielsen. Nueva versión En 2006, Family Room Entertainment, Millenium Films hicieron el anuncio del rodaje de una nueva versión titulada Red Sonja que sería presentada por Robert Rodríguez, guionizada por David N. White , dirigida por Douglas Aarniokoski y con Rose McGowan en el papel principal, junto con Dynamite Entertainment. El rodaje aún no ha comenzado. Véase también * Conan El Bárbaro * Conan El Destructor Referencias Categoría:Películas Categoría:Películas de Acción Categoría:Películas de Aventuras Categoría:Películas de Thriller Categoría:Películas fantásticas Categoría:Películas de 1985 Categoría:Películas de Universal Pictures Categoría:Películas de Metro Goldwyn-Mayer